


Geishano

by fabledexile



Category: Star Trek
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Forced, M/M, Mind Manipulation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 20:12:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4362605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabledexile/pseuds/fabledexile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sulu tries to help his crew the best way he knows how, starting with Doctor McCoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Geishano

Set in a world where Captain Pike has control of the Enterprise and his crew for a year before Kirk takes over.  


Sulu entered sickbay and looked around, it was completely empty except for two lab techs. Sulu ignored them and headed straight for McCoy’s office. The door beeped as it let him in. McCoy sat at his desk and looked up the moment Sulu walked in.

“Yes?” McCoy asked.   

Sulu mentally noted that the doctor had done a good job of seeming indifferent.

“You sent a message asking me to come down. Is something wrong?"

McCoy stood. “Forgive me, I had forgotten.” He came around his desk. “I see you haven’t had a physical since right before joining the Enterprise, your file isn’t quite up to date. That should be taken care of.”

“Fine, should I schedule a time?”

“No, no, now is as good as any if you don’t object.”

Sulu noted that the Doctor’s breath had quickened slightly and his temperature has risen half a degree. “Not at all Doctor.”

McCoy turned to pick up his scanner. “Please disrobe Mr. Sulu.”  


Sulu would have smiled if it wouldn’t have been completely out of character. McCoy was trying very hard to be blasé about everything but his temperature had risen another degree and Sulu could tell his muscles were beginning to tense.

 _Sulu came up right behind him, pressing him against the desk. McCoy gasped but didn’t object. Sulu grabbed his throat and pulled him back so McCoy’s ear was right next to his mouth._  


“Is that really what you want?” Sulu whispered.

 _McCoy’s breath caught in his throat as he tried to speak, “I don’t know what you mean.”_  


_McCoy was surprised at Sulu’s strength as he was forcefully turned and pushed to his knees. He found himself staring at Sulu’s crotch._  


“Take it out.”

_There was no gainsaying the absolute authority in Sulu’s voice. He knew he would be obeyed. McCoy undid Sulu’s pants and pulled out his dick. It was beautiful._

“Suck it.”

 _He had intended to. McCoy took it into his mouth almost fainting at the pleasure of feeling it grow larger as he went back and forth along its lengths. Fully hard it was a very respectable 7.5” with a very pleasant girth._  


Sulu examined the man kneeling in front of him as he let himself get hard. McCoy’s divorce had hit the man hard, harder then the good doctor was willing to admit, even to himself. Sure he joked about it enough, but Sulu knew that it had scarred him- look where he was.

Objectively Sulu could say that McCoy gave excellent head. He was a doctor after all, he knew where all the nerve clusters where, and all the pleasure receptors. Sulu let a drop of pre-cum escape his slit.

 _McCoy moaned in hunger as he continued to debase himself. Sulu grabbed the back of his head and forced him farther down his incredible shaft. He tried to resist as he began to gag but Sulu was amazingly strong and McCoy had nowhere to go- trapped between his desk and Sulu’s strength. He couldn’t breath. He tried to calm himself as Sulu’s shaft hit the back of his throat and kept on going and then stopped and held there._  


Sulu watched as McCoy turned red, his throat filled. He could feel the throat working around the shaft, trying to accommodate it, push it out, work around it. But it never occurred to McCoy to bite, as far as he was concerned this is where he belonged. Sulu could see tears forming in the doctor’s eyes.

 _Just when he wasn’t sure if he could take much more Sulu pulled out. Leaving him gasping for breath and tears streaming down his face. Then Sulu slapped him making him gasp in pain._  


“Slut”

Sulu slapped him again.

“Whore.”

 _McCoy sat there, real tears of pain and humiliation streaming down his cheeks. Sulu grabbed his hair again making him look up._  


“Tell me.”

“I’m a slut.”  


Sulu slapped him again, “Louder.”

“I’m a slut, a dirty little slut.”

Sulu analyzed the broken man in front of him. It angered him to see such a strong man so fractured and debased. It was one thing to play the whore, it was another to believe you were one. It had taken six months to get McCoy to this point. Subtle prodding, a little hypnotic suggestion, this was the first step to bringing him back from this destructive mind set, before he went and did something monumentally stupid with someone who wouldn’t know where to stop.

Sulu pulled the doctor up by his hair, swung him around and pushed him against the wall. He pushed his hips against McCoy’s ass, grinding him into the wall. Sulu squeezed his hand between the wall and McCoy’s stomach. He slowly lowered his hand down McCoy's abs while the man’s breath continued to quicken and his temperature rose another couple of degrees.

“Tell me what you want slut.”

McCoy seemed incapable of answering. Sulu’s hand finally made its way down the front of McCoy’s pants and grabbed his hard dick. McCoy’s knees buckled, a cry escaped him, and he would have fallen if not for Sulu’s body keeping him pinned to the wall.

“Tell me what you want.”

 _Sulu’s warm breath in his ear made his entire body shake. He leaned his head against the coolness of the wall trying to regain some sense of where he was and what was happening. Then Sulu squeezed his raging dick and the world tumbled around him again. He pushed into Sulu’s hand, grinding himself into the warmth and strength of it._  


_Then Sulu’s hand was gone and McCoy almost lost it. He began to cry and shake, pushing himself into the wall. He tried to bring a hand down to take over where Sulu’s hand had left off but Sulu grabbed his arms and brought them over his head and held him pinned there._  


Sulu was patient, he would wait for McCoy to tell him. It was important that the doctor tell him what he wanted, what he needed, or the effort he’d spent leading up to this would be for nothing and he didn’t fancy starting over. He let himself get a little harder and a little warmer as he pushed his shaft against the doctor’s beautiful ass.

 _Even through his clothes McCoy could feel Sulu’s hard shaft nestled between his cheeks. He could feel how wonderfully warm it was and he knew how good it would feel to have it moving between his cheeks – minus the clothes._  


_“You.”_  


It was barely a whisper but Sulu had heard it.

“What?”

 _McCoy took a deep breath, his head still resting against the coolness of the wall, his arms still held locked above him by Sulu’s strength. He repeated himself, louder._  


_“You.”_  


“Why?”

 _“Because I’m a slut, a whore, all I’m good for is being used by you.”_  


_He knew deep down it was true. This is what he was good for. He’d tried to hide it for so long, tried to go on like everything was normal, but this is what he was, a dirty little slut._  


“Pull them down.”

Sulu released his arms and McCoy undid his pants and let them fall. They pooled around his calves. Sulu remained pushed against him, not letting him move anymore then he needed to obey his orders. Sulu’s lips were by his ear again,

“Spread them.”

 _He choked on a sob and closed his eyes as he reached back to spread his ass cheeks. He felt a rush of cool air as Sulu pulled back a little. Sulu’s hand pushed him back against the wall holding him pinned while Sulu’s other hand roamed down between his crack. The intrusion made his eyes fly open and the cry he’d been holding back escaped him. His hands let go of his ass to slam against the wall to support him._  


“SPREAD THEM.”

 _It wasn’t a yell, Sulu never raised his voice, but the cold authority in his voice made McCoy’s body shake even more forcefully. He brought his hands back to his ass cheeks and spread them again, he could feel his hole contracting around Sulu’s finger that hadn’t moved since he had inserted it._  


Sulu watched McCoy’s reaction pensively. He could feel how desperately McCoy needed release but also how desperately he needed the pain and abuse- Sulu was an expert at both.  McCoy’s ass clenched and unclenched around his finger, he timed it correctly and the next time it unclenched he thrust a second finger in. He listened as McCoy sobbed into the wall, his eyes closed again, he didn’t let go of his ass cheeks this time.

 _“Please, no more, please, please.”_  


Oh he wished he could end it here, if only this were enough to bring the doctor back, but he knew that to stop now would only make things worse, so he continued. He pushed against the walnut sized node inside.

 _The pain was intense. It occurred to McCoy that without the wall and Sulu’s hand keeping him pinned against it he would have collapsed. He couldn’t take it anymore, he begged Sulu to stop. And then Sulu pushed against something inside him and stars burst in front of his eyelids and the pain receded back a little._  


“No more “what” slut? No more of this?”

_And again those long fingers found that little knot. And Sulu was moving his fingers slowly inside him and he found himself pushing back against those fingers._

 

 _“Please, no, don’t.-“_  


“Don’t what?”

 _“Stop.”_  


“Stop? Alright.”

 _And his ass was empty, as quickly as it had been filled. The feeling of emptiness was 100 times more painful then anything he’d ever felt. He’d meant to say ‘Don’t stop’ and now he was left holding his ass cheeks and grinding back against fingers that weren’t there anymore. His dick was harder then it had ever been and he found himself alternately grinding it against the coolness of the wall and pushing back in hopes that Sulu would fill him again._  


Sulu watched McCoy’s degradation continue. He knew if he looked there would be a growing wetness on the wall where McCoy’s cock leaked pre-cum onto it. He watched as McCoy’s hole kept winking, begging to be filled. He listened to the choked sobbing coming from McCoy, could feel McCoy’s chest shaking beneath the hand that kept him glued to the wall.

This was it, while McCoy was lost in his need, he only had a couple moments before McCoy started to come down again. He ordered his dick hard again and with one thrust encased it in McCoy’s waiting warmth.

 _He screamed, slamming into the wall. He was being torn apart._  


_“No, stop, please, it hurts, it hurts so bad, please, Sulu, please.”_  


_Sulu didn’t move, didn’t speak, just kept him pinned there on his dick as his hole tried to push him out. He tried to push away from the wall only to find that that pushed him farther, if that was possible, onto Sulu’s hard shaft._  


_He couldn’t stop crying now, the pain so intense, the humiliation, the guilt, choking him, and through it all his dick remained rock hard. Then he started to hear the words that Sulu was whispering in his ear._  


“You dirty little slut, you filthy little cum-dump. Is this what you’ve been waiting for? Is this what your slutty little pussy has been wanting? Is this what you wanted when you called me down here?”

 _“No, no, not this, I was wrong. Please, please, stop, please.”_  


_And then Sulu was moving inside him, rubbing inside him, and the pleasure pushed back the pain as an intense warmth wormed its way up his spine and Sulu bit his neck and pinched his nipples through his shirt and McCoy pushed back onto Sulu’s cock with a cry, his earlier plea forgotten. And Sulu laughed knowingly in his ear._  


“You little cunt. Your pussy is so hungry.”

 

 _McCoy could only moan in humiliation as he continued to push back against the hard cock in his pussy. He was totally lost in his depravity._  


Sulu was sure that the doctor had fallen so far that he wasn’t even aware that Sulu had removed his hand from his back and was just standing there as the doctor did all the moving. Sulu let him continue for a minute longer, listening to the moans the escaped from McCoy. Sulu debated whether or not to push him a little farther with a couple more choice phrases but time was growing short and he knew that he needed to bring this to an end. He brought his hand around to McCoy’s front and grasped his raging hard-on.

 _The warm, firm hand on his dick was too much. He came harder then he’d ever come before, trying to push into Sulu’s hand as well as push back onto Sulu’s cock. And the pain mounted as his orgasm subsided and Sulu was moving inside him again._  


_“It hurts, it hurts so bad.”_  


_And then through the pain Sulu forced another orgasm out of him. This one harder, the pain such a big part of the pleasure, it left him completely limp. As Sulu let go of his dick and slid out of his ass he fell boneless to the ground, ready to stay there forever. But Sulu wasn’t done with him. Sulu grabbed the back his head and turned his face to the wall. He could see his cum dripping down it._  


“Lick it.”

 _What could he do, he licked his cum off the wall and he didn’t stop until Sulu grabbed his hair again and pulled him away from it. He found himself staring at Sulu’s cock again._  


_Sulu didn’t wait, he pushed himself down McCoy’s throat, gagging him, making him choke. He could taste himself on Sulu’s cock as Sulu slammed himself in and out of his mouth._  


Sulu kept an eye on McCoy’s vitals as he continued to pound down the man’s throat. Just a moment longer…he made himself cum.

 _Sulu pulled out of his mouth and came all over McCoy’s face. Sulu grabbed the back of his head again and scooped up some of his cum with a finger._  


“Open.”

 _McCoy obeyed. Sulu slid the cum covered finger in his mouth and McCoy sucked it clean. He pulled his finger out and picked up more cum. McCoy opened his mouth to take the finger again but Sulu just held the waiting finger in front of his mouth._  


“Beg for it.”

_McCoy swallowed, his mouth suddenly dry. He wanted it so badly, needed it so badly._

 

 _“Please sir, please, I need your cum, please let me lick your finger, please sir.”_  


Sulu knew McCoy hadn’t even noticed that he’d called him ‘sir.’ He smiled to himself, it was a good start, a very good start.

_Sulu gave him the finger, he sucked it greedily. He begged for the finger three more times before Sulu was satisfied that McCoy’s face was clean. Then Sulu let the death grip he had on his head go. He tucked his cock back in his pants, straightened his shirt and left McCoy sitting by the wall in his office, naked from the waist down and smelling like the cum-dump he knew he was._

Sulu closed the door behind him, making sure to code it so no one would interrupt the good Doctor. It was a start. a good start, McCoy would sleep well tonight, and Sulu would take that win.

_McCoy felt the tears sliding down his face as he cried at how far he’d fallen, he mentally reviewed everything that had happened, tried to understand how it had come to this, but all he knew was that he was hard again and knew that he wanted Sulu to take him again, harder, more painfully. He needed it. He fell asleep leaning against the wall, the first restful sleep he’d had in months._

**Author's Note:**

> For some reason the site isn't accepting my formatting, sorry.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it. Kudos and Comments are always appreciated.


End file.
